TheEndofDecember
by Thee-fanfic-fairy
Summary: Everyone can murder once person in their life as long as they file it with the Department of Legalized Murder at least a month beforehand. 19 year old December Haze has gone to file to murder her brothers killer but instead hears her name being filed by a man she has never met before.


December was screwed,

Completely and utterly screwed.

Instead of being able to live a long and happy life, she was going to be killed after 19 mediocre years of living. As she struggled to get ahold of her surroundings the line moved forward again. She stepped up and let her eyes travel a bit left towards the mysterious man in the line next to hers. The department worker had said her name clearly. December Haze. She was the only December Haze with her birthday, that she was sure of. So, the mystery man obviously wanted to kill her since he had filed the intent to kill her, but _why_?

She stared at the back of the man, confused. She had never seen him before in her life, the metal arm and long brown hair had never made its way into her presence before, she would remember someone like _that_. As the line moved up again, she took a side step, and turned to walk out the doors of the Department of Legalized Murder. The filing forms crumpled in her hand as she sped as far away as she could from the building and towards her own home.

When she opened the door to her house, she could hear her younger sisters watching t.v. some reality show of the newest celebrities of 2122. She entered the house quietly and tried to sneak her way up to her room without her sisters noticing, as she didn't want to upset them.

Even if she never said what was wrong the twins would notice that her mood wasn't the best. She didn't make it on the first step before she heard her name floating from the living room, and sighed as she turned to walk towards them.

The twins eyes reluctantly tore away from the t.v. screen and immediately landed on the crumpled murder forms in their older sisters hand. December stuffed them in the pocket of her hoodie and looked over the living room while they decided on what they wanted to say to her.

"What happened," Joy spoke first before her twin finished the sentence

"We thought you were going to file at that department place today?" Julia finished, eyeing her older sister.

"I was, but I changed my mind," December tried her best to make herself seem as if she was calm and indifferent. She shrugged and shifted her weight so her hip was jutting out like she usually stood.

The twins looked taken aback, though they were happy that their older sister wasn't going to become a murderer.

"Didn't you say it was important? Why did you change your mind?" Joy asked, Julia cringed and turned her attention back to the show they were watching. She felt she didn't need to know everything, because it wasn't her business. Joy on the other hand wanted to know everything that happened, since they were family.

"Because I wanted to," December shrugged again, "where's Rey?"

"Oh, she went to the store with ma, they'll be back later," Joy said now turning her attention back to the t.v. "we didn't have any food so they went to buy some."

"Ok, well I'm gonna be in my room if you need me." December hurried up the steps and into her shared room. She was relieved to know that her younger sister was out, so she could sit and plan what she was going to do in peace. The door slammed as she took the forms out of her pocket, and hurled them towards the poster covered wall. Her body bounced as she paced, the nail of her left thumb in her mouth, and the nails of her right hand digging into her arm.

Should she tell her family? Maybe, but she didn't even know if their file would be approved soon. Hopefully it wouldn't be, but she couldn't be too careful. Should she just leave, and not give her family the burden of having to worry about her safety? There wasn't anything stopping the person from injuring them to get to her, she knew this first hand.

Maybe she should just leave and leave a note, that way they wouldn't get hurt and she could try to not die in the process. In order to do that, she needed money and a well thought out plan. Did she have either? No. That wouldn't stop her from trying to at least make sure her family doesn't go through the same situation that happened last time.

By the time her mother and sister got back, December's plan was almost complete. She was going to do as many odd jobs as she could before getting ready to leave. She had to have money to live and money to leave her family just in case. When her mother called her down for dinner, she had already made 6 appointments for the next day doing things like mowing yards and cleaning to get quick money.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen to make herself a plate then return to her room, her family never ate together unless her parents requested it. She usually ate in her room and her sisters in the living room, Rey usually changed her place rotating from their shared room to the living room to their parents room.

Her mother stopped her with a hug then went back to making a plate for her father. December waited while she finished and put her cheek on her mother's shoulder, and an arm around her back. "Make mine for me?" December asked, doing her best puppy eyes.

As usual, it failed.

"No make your own," her mother replied turning to kiss her head, "you're a big girl now."

December frowned, she didn't want to be a big girl, she wanted to be a baby again, but no, she just had to "grow up". What a rude concept, she didn't appreciate being forced to age. Before even grabbing a plate, she stood at the stove, eating food out of the pans before actually getting some to take up to her room.

As she ate, December tried to figure out the best way to slip away without her family noticing. She stared at the crumpled, forgotten murder request forms upset. The name written neatly on the piece of paper laughed at her, mocked her.

**Connor Phelps**

The man who had ruined her family's life. Why? She had no idea, but she was going to figure it out, hopefully before the man came to kill her. She could see Connor's face, looking down at her, smug. She wanted to wipe that look right off of his face. Furiously, she waved her arms in the air, waving the vision of his face away.

December groaned as she got up and wiped her sweaty palms on her hoodie went over to the desk her and Rey shared and pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. She didn't want to, but felt anxious, as if she wouldn't get another chance to write her letters. She wrote a personal one for everyone, then a group letter explaining why she left.

**Mom, Dad, Rey, and the twins**

**I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I have to leave, while I was at the murder place, I heard someone file to kill me. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Logan so I'm leaving. You won't be able to find me. I'll contact you whenever I can when I feel safe. I'll leave money so you can use it. Love y'all **

**Your Big Baby, **

**December.**


End file.
